rdefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Police Scanner quotes by .awc
This lists all Police Scanner quotes by audio wave container (.awc) To see them sorted by topic, click here. This can be used for many purposes, including police scanner lookup, LSPDFR script development, etc. Please enjoy our wide selection. Press Ctrl + F and enter a keyword or hash you are looking for. If you plan on using the Contents tab, please be cautious of its tremendous size. Please note all hashes are in Hex. 01_0_gtaiv_legacy_support Unknown purpose; possibly for custom dispatching. 01_0_gtaiv_legacy_support_short Unknown purpose; possibly for custom dispatching. 01_age Used for naming the age of the suspect. 01_air_support_shoot_tires 01_all_crooks_caught Used for when multiple suspects are arrested. Possibly unused content. 01_areas Used for specifying area to responding officers. Finishing this list would be greatly appreciated! Grand Theft Auto V\x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_areas.awc 01_area_direction Used for specifying the direction of an object, or the section of an area. 01_assistance_required 01_attempt_to_find 01_attention_all_area_units About half as large as the 01_areas file. But still a large task to list. Finishing this list will be greatly appreciated! 01_attention_all_units_gen 01_attention_generic 01_attention_specific 01_attention_unit_specific 01_build 01_car 01_carrying_weapon 01_car_code_beat 01_car_code_composite 01_car_code_division 01_car_code_unit_type Every quote in this file is from California's phonetic alphabet. You can sort these alphabetically by clicking "Quote" or "Notes" on this table. 01_clothing_item_outfit 01_clothing_item_pants 01_clothing_item_shoes 01_clothing_item_torso 01_colour It would be very helpful if someone finished this list. 01_conjuctives 01_crime_1_48_resist_arrest 148 is the police code for resisting arrest. 01_crime_1_87 187 is the police code for a homicide. 01_crime_2_07 207 is the police code for a kidnapping. 01_crime_2_11 211 is the police code for robbery. 01_crime_2_13 213 is the police code for use of illegal explosives. 01_crime_2_17 217 is the police code for assault with intent to murder. 01_crime_2_40 240 is the police code for assault. 01_crime_2_42 242 is the police code for battery. 01_crime_2_45 245 is the police code for assault with a deadly weapon. 01_crime_2_46 246 is the police code for a shooting at an inhabited dwelling. 01_crime_2_88 288 is the police code for lewd conduct. 01_crime_3_11 311 is the police code for indecent exposure. 01_crime_3_90 390 is the police code for public intoxication. 01_crime_4_06 406 is the police code for breaking and entering. 01_crime_4_15 415 is the police code for a disturbance. 01_crime_4_15_george 415G is the police code for a gang-related disturbance. George is also "G" in California's phonetic alphabet. 01_crime_4_17 417 is the police code for a person with a gun. 01_crime_4_17_king 417K is the police code for a person with a knife. 01_crime_4_19 419 is the police code for a found body. 01_crime_4_59 459 is the police code for burglary. 01_crime_4_80 480 is the police code for a felony hit and run. (causing great bodily injury or death) 01_crime_4_81 481 is the police code for a misdemeanor hit and run. 01_crime_4_84 484 is the police code for theft. 01_crime_4_84_paul_sam 484PS is the police code for a purse theft. 01_crime_4_87 487 is the police code for a grand theft. 01_crime_4_88 488 is the police code for petty theft. 01_crime_5_02 502 is the police code for DUI. (Drunk Driving) 01_crime_5_03 503 is the police code for auto theft. 01_crime_5_04 504 is the police code for tampering with a vehicle. 01_crime_5_05 505 is the police code for reckless driving. 01_crime_5_07 507 is the police code for public nuisance. 01_crime_5_10 510 is the police code for multiple speeding or racing vehicles. 01_crime_5_86 586 is the police code for illegal parking. 01_crime_5_94 594 is the police code for malicious mischief. 01_crime_6_53_mary 653M is the police code for a threatening phone call. 01_crime_9_14a_attempted_suicide 914A is the police code for an attempted suicide. 01_crime_9_25 925 is the police code for a suspicious person. 01_crime_9_96 996 is the police code for a combustible material incident. 01_crime_9_96_boy 996B is the police code for an explosion. 01_crime_10_24 10-24 is the ten-code for a station emergency. 01_crime_10_99 10-99 is the ten-code for immediate assistance required. 01_crime_10_351 10-351 is the modern police code for possession of drugs for sale. The LAPD uses the 500 series while the modern police code system includes 5-digit codes. This is one of the new codes. The California Highway Patrol, for example, uses these codes. 01_crime_10_851 10-851 is the modern police code for auto theft. (stolen vehicle) 01_crime_11_351 11-351 is the modern police code for a possession of drugs for sale incident. 01_crime_11_357 11-357 is the modern police code for a drug possession incident. 01_crime_accident 01_crime_airplane_crash Abbreviated as AC. 01_crime_air_squad_down 01_crime_air_unit_down 01_crime_ambulance_requested 01_crime_animal_cruelty 01_crime_animal_killed 01_crime_armored_car_robbery 01_crime_arson 01_crime_assault 01_crime_assault_and_battery 01_crime_assault_on_an_officer 01_crime_assault_on_a_civilian 01_crime_assault_with_a_deadly_weapon 01_crime_association 01_crime_attack_on_an_endangered_species 01_crime_attack_on_an_officer 01_crime_attack_on_a_motor_vehicle 01_crime_attack_on_a_protected_species 01_crime_attack_on_a_vehicle 01_crime_attempted_homicide 01_crime_bank_robbery 01_crime_burglary 01_crime_car_jacking 01_crime_car_on_fire 01_crime_civilian_down 01_crime_civilian_fatality 01_crime_civilian_needing_assistance 01_crime_civilian_gsw GSW stands for Gun Shot Wound. 01_crime_civilian_on_fire 01_crime_civil_disturbance 01_crime_code 01_crime_criminal_activity 01_crime_dangerous_driving 01_crime_dead_body 01_crime_disturbance 01_crime_domestic_disturbance 01_crime_domestic_violence_incident 01_crime_driveby_shooting 01_crime_drug_deal 01_crime_drug_overdose 01_crime_firearms_incident 01_crime_firearms_possession 01_crime_firearm_discharged_in_a_public_place 01_crime_fire_alarm 01_crime_gang_activity_incident 01_crime_gang_related_violence 01_crime_grand_theft_auto 01_crime_gsw_driveby_attack 01_crime_helicopter_down 01_crime_high_ranking_gang_member_in_transit 01_crime_hijacked_aircraft 01_crime_hijacked_vehicle 01_crime_hold_up 01_crime_hunting_an_endangered_species 01_crime_hunting_without_a_permit 01_crime_illegal_burning 01_crime_injured_civilian 01_crime_killing_animals 01_crime_knife_assault_on_an_officer 01_crime_low_flying_aircraft 01_crime_malicious_damage_to_property 01_crime_malicious_vehicle_damage 01_crime_mdv 01_crime_medical_aid_requested 01_crime_motorcycle_rider_without_a_helmet 01_crime_motor_vehicle_accident 01_crime_moving_violation 01_crime_mugging 01_crime_multiple_injuries 01_crime_narcotics_activity 01_crime_narcotics_in_transit 01_crime_officers_down 01_crime_officer_assault 01_crime_officer_down 01_crime_officer_fatality 01_crime_officer_homicide 01_crime_officer_injured 01_crime_officer_in_danger 01_crime_officer_in_need_of_assistance 01_crime_officer_on_fire 01_crime_officer_stabbed 01_crime_officer_struck_by_vehicle 01_crime_officer_wounded 01_crime_pedestrian_involved_accident 01_crime_ped_struck_by_veh 01_crime_person_attempting_to_steal_a_car 01_crime_person_down 01_crime_person_fleeing_a_crime_scene 01_crime_person_in_a_stolen_car 01_crime_person_in_a_stolen_vehicle 01_crime_person_resisting_arrest 01_crime_person_running_a_red_light 01_crime_person_stealing_a_car 01_crime_person_transporting_narcotics 01_crime_perverting_justice 01_crime_pimping_and_solicitation 01_crime_police_convoy_under_attack 01_crime_property_damage 01_crime_prowler 01_crime_reckless_driver 01_crime_road_blockade 01_crime_robbery 01_crime_robbery_with_a_firearm 01_crime_shooting 01_crime_shooting_at_animals 01_crime_shooting_a_protected_bird 01_crime_shooting_wildlife 01_crime_shoot_out 01_crime_shots_fired 01_crime_shots_fired_at_an_officer 01_crime_shots_fired_at_officer 01_crime_solicitation 01_crime_sos_call 01_crime_speeding 01_crime_speeding_felony 01_crime_speeding_incident 01_crime_stabbing 01_crime_stolen_aircraft 01_crime_stolen_cop_car 01_crime_stolen_helicopter 01_crime_stolen_vehicle 01_crime_structure_on_fire 01_crime_suspect_armed_and_dangerous 01_crime_suspect_resisting_arrest 01_crime_suspect_threatening_an_officer_with_a_firearm 01_crime_suspicious_activity 01_crime_suspicious_offshore_activity 01_crime_suspicious_persons_loitering 01_crime_suspicious_vehicle 01_crime_terrorist_activity 01_crime_theft 01_crime_theft_of_an_aircraft 01_crime_torturing_an_animal 01_crime_traffic_alert 01_crime_traffic_felony 01_crime_traffic_violation 01_crime_transporting_narcotics 01_crime_trespassing 01_crime_trespassing_on_government_property 01_crime_unauthorized_hunting 01_crime_unconscious_civilian 01_crime_unconscious_female 01_crime_unconscious_male 01_crime_unit_under_fire 01_crime_vehicle_explosion 01_crime_vehicle_on_fire 01_crime_vehicle_theft 01_crime_vehicular_homicide 01_crime_vessel_in_distress 01_crime_vicious_animal 01_crime_violation_of_a_non_kill_order 01_crime_violation_of_a_no_kill_order 01_crime_wanted_felon_on_the_loose 01_crime_warrant_issued 01_crooks_arrested 01_crooks_escaped 01_crooks_killed 01_crook_arrested 01_crook_killed 01_custom_player_flow Possibly for custom dispatching. Includes the dispatcher going over protagonists' identities by name and description, as well as heists from the story. 01_custom_wanted_level_line More lines possibly used for custom dispatching. The compatibility between these files and RDE is magical, specifically between these files and the Arrest Warrants + Better Chases script. 01_direction_bound 01_direction_heading 01_dispatch_custom_field_report_response 01_dispatch_respond_code 01_dispatch_to 01_dispatch_units_from 01_dispatch_units_full 01_doing_speed 01_emergency This section has unique phrases relating to building fires, Burger Shot victims, Anthrax exposure, tuberculosis, and, most notably, Ebola cases. It is unknown if these were recorded before or after the Ebola outbreak of 2014-2015.. 01_escort_boss 01_extra_prefix 01_gang_name 01_generic_direction 01_hair 01_helicopter_refueling These audio files seem to be older than the other files on this list. 01_in_the_water These audio files seem to be older than the other files on this list. 01_lethal_force 01_lp_letters_high Another container with the California phonetic alphabet. Press "Quote" or "Notes" to sort them alphabetically. 01_lp_letters_low Dispatcher has a lower voice in these files. Finishing this list would be greatly appreciated! 01_lp_numbers Finishing this list would be greatly appreciated! 01_manufacturer 01_model Every vanilla car model in the game. Finishing this list would be greatly appreciated! 01_near_dir 01_no_further_units 01_number_criminals 01_officer 01_officers_on_scene 01_officer_begin_patrol 01_officer_down 01_officer_down_shot 01_officer_requests_air_support These audio files seem to be older than the other files on this list. 01_officer_requests_backup 01_on_foot 01_ornate_bank_heist Most likely referring to The Pacific Standard Job. 01_over_area 01_player_description Several descriptions of the protagonists. 01_police_station_bust_out 01_proceed_with_caution 01_race_sex 01_requesting_backup 01_requesting_escort 01_scars 01_scripted_lines These lines play during specific missions. Finishing this list would be greatly appreciated! 01_special_instructions_approach 01_special_ins_app_dir 01_special_vehicle scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner